The Holy and The Damned
by Ynine
Summary: The son of a Devil and an Archangel has the ability to end or start a war. To kill the Holy or the Damned but as the boy awakens, secrets are now revealed. God is dead, John the Baptist rules in Heaven, Jesus is missing, Satan has the boy's father tortured, and other secrets to be revealed to the boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Christmas' Eve**

"Is it really that bad to celebrate your birthday huh, Enma?" Fumiyuki Yukine asked Enma Seijuro. Yukine is a slim and tall highschool student who is enrolled to the same school as Enma. He has chestnut hair and with brown eyes that girls would die for but for Enma Seijuro, a black haired student with eyebags growing under his eyes from staying up all night from gaming, and a built that suggest he never enjoyed gym class.

"Yeah because who cares anyways? Why care if I celebrate? To celebrate what? The death of my parents when I was born?" bitterly retorted by Enma.

"I know it's the death anniversary of your parents but come on! They brought you to life and was delivered successfully. Just celebrate this year with us for once, and if you celebrate we will never celebrate your birthday ever!" Yukine said with a grin.

"Yeah you said that last year and the last last year and so on, ever since you found out my birthday and if I refuse, I won't hear the end of this am i?"

"Yes! Like last year!" and Yukine's success was obtained. The two teenagers went down the stairs.

When the two arrived at the kitchen, the banner was already hanged, the cake was burning and the foods, prepared by Mrs. Akamura, the old land lady of the boarding house and Enma's guardian, was already set up.

"You knew I will agree didn't you?" Enma punched the shoulder of Yukine and Yukine answered with a smile.

The party went on but unknown to them, Pale Rider with his motorcycle of Death just stopped in front of the boarding house and from his back were thousands of demon riders ready to be commanded by their leader.

Pale Rider is the sign of a reaper at the far southern of America, and was depicted as riding a skeletal horse but through the years, Pale Rider is now riding his silver motorcycle and fueled by the millions of damned souls of Hell. Pale Rider's face is hidden beneath a white hood and he was wearing white cowboy attire.

"Boys! It is time for you to make our lord proud! Release the dog!" Pale rider laughed and the last of the pack released the most vicious monster in myths. "Release the ultimate bloodhound! Cerberus!" Pale Rider shouted through the hoard and with the answering triple roar of the monster and the screams of the demons that are trampled by the beast signed the arrival of Death.

Inside the boarding house, Enma was about to blow the candles from his birthday cake when they heard a collective blood curling screams that Enma stopped.

"What was that?" a male dorm mate asked but the others just stared blankly because whatever made those screams sent chills to their spines.

"Let's see what it is," Mrs. Akamura offered and she went to the doorstep followed by two other dorm mates but as they opened door, it blasted and from the door to the kitchen sent blisters and debris of the porch.

"What happened?!" Enma roared in a desperate cry. When they looked what happened, they saw it. Towering about 21 feet with three slobbering heads and the center head with glistening black fur and a spiked covered collar, and with fiery red eyes, held on its mouth was the arm of Mrs. Akamura and the two other heads has the two other dorm occupants screaming to help them.

All the three remaining teenagers able to do were just to look at the three headed monster that was now swallowing the remains of their friends and like-a-mother figure to everyone that they've known. As the three-headed finished up its dinner, it spits out the remaining bones and the meat that emanates a combination of melted rubber and rancid meat odor.

"Good dog. Sick the rest except the one that is emanating a faint aura of a demon because our boss wants him," ordered Pale Rider with a pat of his bony hand on the paw of the monster.

With lightning speed of a paw, Enma is snatched up and is now hanging from the mouth of the middle dog's head while the two others are making a crunching sound inside the two other heads. All Enma could do was listen to the muffled screams of his dorm mates. With a whiff of the three headed dog's breath, Enma's brain turned off and now swinging unconsciously between the fangs of the three headed dog.

"Good dog. Now let's go back to the Netherworld, Riders! Shadow travel now!" and with that the riders and the three-headed dog now disappeared through the shadows before the army of angels arrived.

"General Michael! There are no one left from the dorm and the demons have now disappeared!" reported an armor clad angel. "Casualties are unrecognizable and the dribble from the bones are registered from a monster dog. Highly likely it came from the demon dog, Cerberus."

"Curse the damned! The devils have beaten us to him!" Michael Archangel bit his lip, he was a handsome guy with golden hair that flows with the wind and was wearing the traditional wear of an archangel and the sword in his belt sits on its scabbard.

"Should I send word to the Almighty?"

"No, He already knows and I know he already sent Gabriel to the Netherworld to break our prisoner out of the Castle of the Damned."


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';"Chapter 2: Netherworld/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';"/spanspan style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold', serif;"Beneath the Earth's crust is the Netherworld, the kingdom of the Devil Lord and the house of the damned. A castle is perched on top of the eternal pit, Tartarus and there are four rivers flowing away from the pit, River of Styx, the river of the damned souls, River of Phlegethon, the river of fire, River of Lethe, the river of forgotten memories, and River of Vaitarna, the river blood, pus and bones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" Inside the castle is like a medieval castle from the middle ages and in the throne room sits atop the soul throne, a throne made out of the molten lava with the screaming souls of the damned, is Satan the king of Devils and the ruler of the Netherworld. He's wearing a black cloak with animated faces like they were still screaming for justice, the faces in the cloak was the face of Pope Clement, John Lenon, Mithas and Solomon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Pale Rider! Come forth! I hear you have successfully captured the Arch-Demon. Good job! You can go to Lust's Pleasure Palace for your reward!" ordered Satan, and Pale Rider bowed and went out with a skip./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" Satan got up from his throne and strode over to the throne door, "Nyx, my queen, I will just visit our grandson," with a wave to his wife, Nyx, the Greek Goddess of Night. "Say hi for me to our grandson!" Nyx waved back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';"By the dungeon of the castle, the unconscious Enma lays on his back with tattered shirt and shorts. Satan grabbed a bucket of blood and splashed it over the boy. Enma jolted awake./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Wh—what?! What?! Where am i?! And why the Hell is it so hot?!" Enma spluttered and smelled the reeking blood from his shirt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "You are in the Netherworld. emMy /emkingdom. emMy/em domain. Welcome to my domain, Enma but this is too eraly because according to your schedule-" a small clipboard appeared from his hand with a flame-o-wisp. "You aren't scheduled to go here when you're 73 years old but things became complicated and we needed to reschedule," Satan smiled to him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Netherworld?! What am I doing here?! Who the Hell are you?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "I am Satan, your grandfather!" He exploded it delight. "Grandson!" opening his arms like Enma would jump to them but after a few minutes he thought otherwise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "You are a sick old man! Grandson of emthe/em Devil? No way!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "I am not old!" bellowed the Devil and heat exploded around him, incinerating the other prisoners and burning their souls to a crisp but Enma stood his ground. "Sorry I lose my temper when I hear someone call me 'old' but what I'm saying is true. You are my grandson and your mother was my daughter, Ruby von Satanus VII. You are a demon spawn, Enma," Satan said it with sadness in his voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "My mother was emyour/em daughter?! Wait! How about my father?!" Enma is now breathing rapidly because of the news that hit him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" This question made Satan wrinkled is face and went from a human sith lord to a full blown devil with three horns from his temples and one to his forehead, on his back are six bat-like wings, a spade tail sprung up from his back and goat-like feet. "DON'T EVER MENTION YOUR FATHER!" he exploded making the other cells blow up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" Enma just shut up and listened to his 'grandfather' talked, Satan went back to his sith lord form again and talked, "Enma, your mother was my only daughter on this time and this may sound out of character but I loved her so much because she's my daughter but during the Great Sickness of the Dark Ages, your mother met someone and fallen in love with him. They courted each other throughout the centuries in secret, it was unknown from her mother and me,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "And one night, Ruby departed from us and we never saw her again. I sent spies to look for her and finally found her living in Tokyo with you FATHER—" he said 'father' like it was a curse, "and when the people of Vatican found out about them because of a 'sign' sent by that shinning bastard! She was killed by His people and the only good thing about this, the idiot who stole my daughter is now locked up at the deepest part of Tartarus!" he laughed that echoed throughout the cave and made Enma shivered. The laugh is really the blood curdling, soul reaping laugh of the Lord of Demons./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Why did you kidnapped me and killed my friends? I know this is not emjust /emabout being your grandson, there is something you're not telling me," Enma walked over to the cells and stared at Satan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Yes, there is something more but I will let you think about what it is. I need you to awaken your potential," Satan left and walked to the dungeon door, and whispered a command to the floating bat-eyes at the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Go get Greed and Gluttony. I need to make sure he awakens and send Thanatos to the throne room," and with that the two float-eye went to the rooms of the two of the deadly sins in the Netherworld and the other to the chamber of Death./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';"Chapter 3: Greed and Gluttony/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';"The Archangel Gabriel arrived at the door of the dungeon after 'talking' to Akyshys, the Greek Goddess of Pain and Curses. They have found the dungeon where Enma was held. They killed the guards and the float-eyes that lingered at the dungeon and found the thinking Enma beside the cell door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "He needs me for something and he's Satan so something to do with God but what…" Enma muttered to himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "He wants you to start the next war of the Holy and Damned, and you are the jumpstart for that war because you are neither an angel or a demon but you have the powers of both," Gabriel surprised the thinking Enma that made him jump of his shorts./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Wh—who are you?! Wait, a halo and that Holy glow, you're an angel but a more powerful one, you're an Archangel," Enma said with resolution and a sigh of relief. "Can you get me out of here? I really need to escape that really old devil who calls himself as my grandfather," Enma said in disgust./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Yes, we will get you out of here but Enma, we know that Satan told you a lot and let me tell you this, he is telling the truth. Stop making that face, he says the truth when it's about his daughter but we need you to escape here and be told the complete truth and - - -"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Sir! We are now facing Greed and Gluttony! We are being arrrghh-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Hello?! Hello! Come in! Enma we need to get out of here now before-" Gabriel was cut off with an explosion of the dungeon door and the entrance was engulfed with smoke from the explosion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Gluttony, seriously stop eating the angels when they are dying because I really want them to scream!" an Italian mafia voice came from the smoke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "But they all look like chicken and I just want TO EAT THEM UP!" a resonating voice came from the smoke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "They're here. Stay away from the bars, Enma, I'll handle this two," a golden spear appeared in the hands of the Archangel and he stood up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Hey Greed, I smell an Archangel! I haven't had an Archangel for centuries now. Can I eat him?" the resonating voice called Gluttony appeared from the smoke. He was a hulking big fat demon with horns and a pudgy deformed face with a mouth with a zipper for lips and more zippers at his hands, shoulder, calf, and the biggest one is at his stomach, and he was wearing a golden crown and he was shirtless and covered with angel feathers, and his mouth is covered with blood. Gluttony, the demon of savage hunger./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "No you can't! I want him for myself! I want to see if the new Archangels are tougher than the last!" a slim looking Italian mobster appeared from the smoke, he was fit and his hands are claw like and covered with deadly metal. His face was of a normal human but when you see his hands and feet you may think otherwise. Greed, the demon of possessions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Enma, I want you to sit there while I deal with this two," ordered the Archangel with conviction and courage./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" It happened in a flash, the two demons disappeared from the door and reappeared beside Gabriel but he defended himself from the gaping mouth of Gluttony and the claws of Greed with his spear and hands./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "I may enjoy this battle, how about you Gluttony?" Greed asked with a grin. Gluttony muffled something but no one can understand him because of the spear locked on his jaws./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Don't talk when you mouth is full!" the Archangel kneed the lower jaw of Gluttony so the spear is now piercing the chin and nose of the demon. Gluttony screamed in pain. As Greed was about to use his other claw, he was sucker punched by the Archangel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" Gabriel backed away from the two demons. Greed has now a broken nose but he just bent it and it's fixed. Gluttony licked the wounds and healed. "You will pay for that, Archangel!" Greed declared. The metal that surrounded the hands and feet of Greed crawled all over him and now he has an armored skin. "Now I'm serious!" Greed declared, his voice his now sharp and demon like./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" Gluttony started opening his zippers revealing more mouths but the most horrifying was the one on his stomach, it looked like an eternal pit. "I'm gonna eat you now!" declared Gluttony./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" They charged to the Archangel but Greed was faster than the reflexes of the Archangel and that cost him his left wing that sprayed blood with its removal. The Archangel screamed in pain. Greed has taken hold of the left wing and tossed it to Gluttony who caught it with his shoulder mouth. "Was that tasty, Gluttony?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Needs salt but I just don't want a part. I want the whole," Gluttony charged to the archangel, the archangel tried to shield himself with his spear but "That won't work again, Chicken Man," all Gluttony's mouth smiled, the stomach mouth caught the spear and split it in two. Gabriel gasped as the splintered spear collapsed and with the spear gone, Gluttony took off the right arm of the Archangel, the blood curdling scream of an archangel filled the dungeons making Enma's blood turn into sludge./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Yummy! I want more!" and the onslaught continued while Enma watched from his cell like a helpless caged bird while seeing his hope getting beaten, not just to a pulp but to a snack for a demon. Something ringed in the ears of Enma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "emGrasped the power…. You hear it… listen to it… take hold of it…. Enma….. My son…."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';"The cage door exploded making the two demons stop with the onslaught, and giving the remaining parts of the archangel a space./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "What was that? Wasn't that the cage of the abomination?" Greed asked Gluttony./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Yeah but I thou- Wh- What- I feel - co- cold-" Gluttony spluttered, mouths filled with oil and blood. He looked at his chest and saw a hand grasping his fat crusted heart, and then the hand crushed it like it was a water balloon. The hand retrieved itself making Gluttony fall face first on the ground and his wound sprinkled blood to the dungeon floor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" Greed was speechless with what he saw, when he looked up from the body of Gluttony he saw that made him scared for the first time in centuries after seeing Satan mad and making the eternal dessert in the west part of the Netherworld, the red eyes of a Devil and the emanating power of an Arch-Demon. Wings are both bat-like and angel like, a halo on the head and a tail ending to a spade. The aura of a demon and an angel resonating from the kid that was a minute ago was a bloody mess./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" The figure disappeared in front of Greed and reappeared on his left, Enma kicked Greed, Greed tried to block but it was not enough and it sent the demon hurdling to the wall and outside the dungeon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';"Inside the throne room, Satan and Nyx were watching everything from the eye of a float-eye and what they were witnessing gave them a smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Satan, our grandson is really something, is he?" Nyx smiled in delight, she's a beautiful goddess that was used to be stuck in the bottom of Tartarus and was freed by Satan because he has fallen for her and they became the King and Queen of the Netherworld./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Yes, he is," smiling at his wife. "He will do great things," he grin looking back to the show./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';"Enma stood looking at the demon that is now being drag by the souls of the damned to the bottom of the River of Styx. It gave Enma a smile and looked at the float-eye and made a rude gesture to it, "I know you're watching you, you old man! I will kill you!" and with that the top of the castle exploded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" Hearing this made Enma grin and loses consciousness, landed face first. Gabriel tried get up but failed, blood dripped from the wounds of the Archangel. He has only one leg left, I right arm and no wings. He tried to lean to the wall for support but winced but he succeeded. He willed himself to go to the unconscious Enma. He fished out a marble, "Enma I only have one of this so I will smash this and it will send you to the Temple of God and be healed and train there until you can fight to demons but I must say, God really knows everything but again God is not with us anymore," the Archangel smashed the marble and a holy light engulfed Enma and it exploded with a blinding light./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" "Godspeed to you Arch-Demon and may you save this world," as the light vanishes, the door of the dungeon bursts open and revealing a horde of demons ready to eat a fallen Archangel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';"At the Holy bubble, lays the unconscious Enma unknown to the world he just entered but he dreams as he drifts to Heaven./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Yu Mincho Demibold','serif';" A red headed woman patting his head and saying something but he can't hear what the woman is saying and she was embraced by a black haired guy. Their faces are covered with light that it was hard to see, and as they waved goodbye, Enma jolted awake and was laying on a soft bed inside a Greek structured temple, above the head board of the bed is a plaque: "Hercules's Bed. Mt. Olympus"/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Enma got up from the bed and went straight for the door. He opened it and a wave of aromas filled his nostrils. A wave of smells from baked bread, the aromas of newly blossomed flowers and a smell of a church. He went out of the room and walked along the corridors. With every passing person, he saw that everyone has a halo on their heads meaning everyone here is an angel or a soul.

"I'm in Heaven…" he breathed out in amazement and a little fearful thought. "I'm dead…."

He continued walking, then he passed an angel with ragged clothing and red hair, she looks familiar to him somehow. The she-angel bumped into a big guy, a big fat angel and she was knocked out.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you lowly 5th class angel!" he spat out. "You are just a little 5th class angel so watch where you're going!" he kicked the little she-angel to the ground.

 _What's happening? I'm in heaven right? Why is there something like this here?_ Enma thought. He raced to the whimpering girl and he blocked the next kick coming. "Who are you now?!" bellowed the fat angel, everyone is now staring at the boy who wore ragged shirt and messy hair. "A new angel sir. Please forgive my friend here," Enma apologized.

"Hey you must really look where you're going or else some fat idiot will trample you," he said with a wink to the girl.

"Huh?! Fat idiot?! Who in the damned's name are you calling an idiot?!" the fat angel tried to kick Enma and Enma was sent flying to the wall. "Tsk. Pitiful," and the fat angel walked away. The girl raced towards Enma but he was already getting up.

"I'm sorry for dragging into that, are you okay?" said the girl. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Are you though?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for standing up to me," she observed Enma. "You don't have a halo but why are you here?"

"I like to find out why myself. Hey do you know where I can find the chamber of the gods?" Enma asked but the girl looked dumbfounded.

"I don't know what that is."

"You live in the Mt. Olympus and you don't know where the Chamber of the Gods is?" Enma stood up. "Be careful next time, I'll look for it myself."

As Enma strolls down the wide corridors of temple, he glimpsed the outside world of the temple and saw in utter disbelief that the utopia that people think of Heaven is far off course. It was like a normal civilization from Earth. Run down houses, children playing down at the streets and old guys drinking. Angels with chains on their feet, the rich ruling the poor. The Utopia called Heaven is not what it seems.

He avoided his eyes on the streets, he directed his look at the huge double doors at the end of the hall. It was decorated with mural of how God saved humanity from the devil. At opposite ends are two guards with red armor with spears. As Enma walked closer, he was blocked by the guards' spears and was told to scram.

"But I have questions!" Enma pleaded.

"We don't care! Everyone has questions and John the Baptist is very busy right now!" said one of the guards.

"Idiot! Why did you tell him John the Baptist is inside! We aren't allowed to tell anyone that God is dead!" said the other guard.

"Wait God is dead? The Almighty and the Powerful?" Enma questioned in disbelief. The two guards nodded.

"How?! How is the Ultimate Being dead?! How -" and a hand landed on top of Enma's shoulder. A wave of relief and goodness washed over him.

"Yes he is dead because of Satan, your grandfather," a deep warm voice came from behind Enma and he turned around.

"Lord John! We thought you were inside!" the two guards gasped seeing the white robed Brazilian man behind Enma.

"Lord John? _The_ John the Baptist? The one who baptized Jesus Christ?"

"Yes, Seijuro. I am that and now I am the Lord of Heaven," he said with a smile to Enma.


End file.
